


Blood

by Cafechan



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Daughter of Evil, F/M, Servant of Evil, mothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafechan/pseuds/Cafechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good night, little prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

He's patient, complacent, wise. A lot of things that she isn't and doesn't care to be. Yet he has a way of bringing out the best in her, coaxing out an innocent side that she has otherwise buried beneath thick layers of egoism and cynicism. When he kisses her ungloved knuckles, she knows he's the only breath of reason left in her flooded lungs, for he is perhaps the only human she loves almost as dearly as herself.

He could tell her to stop at anytime, most likely. Could shed light on her sins and turn her around, but for whatever reason, he doesn't. He's nothing if not subservient, and servants don't talk back. And maybe, in his own corrupt way, he just wants to see her happy—even if it's at another's expense. Even if it's at his own expense.

In this way, he finds himself every bit as responsible for her decline into madness as she is. If evil runs in her blood, as the people of her country say, then that blood runs in him too.

Torches are lit, cradled in the arms of a nation mourning.

He's passive, silent, intense like she's never seen him before—proudly donning her dress, with her pins in his hair and an expression that wears no traces of remorse. They're identical aside from a wan smile that is distinctly his own. An amalgamation of her crimes, a sacrifice for her murder.

She cries out to him, but her voice is a drip in the deluge of angry throngs.

The blade comes down to kiss him on the neck with cold lips and bids him farewell in its quiet, shrill voice. Good night, little prince.

He smiles until the end, despite everything.


End file.
